Super Soldiers
by RomansBride
Summary: Bucky shows up on Steve's door step. Steve and his girlfriend welcome him with open arms. MMF sex. I will also take requests on relationship aspects


**Steve and Bucky's girl**

Steve stepped off the elevator and headed to his apartment and when he heard his girlfriend Skylar scream he ran towards the door and when he opened it he saw Bucky standing there looking like a war refuge and Skylar standing there in just a towel. "Bucky what are doing here buddy?"Steve asked "I followed you home and I finally worked up the nerve to talk to you I didn't know she was here I didn't mean to scare her."Bucky said in a begging voice. Skylar pulled on clothes quickly and then she went back into the living room to be with Steve for support because she knew all about Bucky. "I'm sorry I scared you." Bucky said when Skylar rejoined them. "Hey Bucky it's okay I was more surprised than frightened." Skylar said as she shook Bucky's flesh hand. Steve asked Bucky how he got away from Hydra and Bucky explained how after they fell from the plane how it took him awhile to pull his mind together and how he also wiped out all of what was left of Hydra to make them pay for all the evil they made him do and he also handed Steve a flash drive that contained lots of information. Later on Steve and Skylar made up the pull couch for Bucky to sleep on, for some reason Skylar was extra horny that night and Steve was hesitant at first but once he saw Skylar put two fingers deep inside herself and then pull them out and taste her own juices. Steve climbed into bed and began to feast on Skylar's pussy and once she had orgasmed twice Steve slid into her dripping wet pussy and began to slowly fuck her and Skylar said"Harder, Faster Steve please." Steve went at full pace harder and faster (He knew Skylar could handle him because she'd been injected with super solider serum when she was five). Once Skylar orgasmed again Steve pulled out and shot his load into her mouth. They didn't notice Bucky watching them thru the half open door or that he came when Skylar did (He wanted to be in Skylar's position underneath Steve).The next day Skylar and Steve took Bucky to Stark Tower so that Bruce could give him a medical exam.

 _ **Skylar's POV**_

We were in the lab with Tony and Bruce as the looked over Bucky and his metal arm Darcy came in and gave me a really big hug and said"Did you hear the news?" "What news?" I ask raising my eyebrow at her."Tony got Loki pregnant and Thor is trying to force Tony and Loki to get married"she said looking excited I had Jarvis direct me to Thor who was in the common living area yelling "Loki be reasonable friend Anthony must do the honorable thing and marry you." "Thor I will marry Anthony when I want not just because I'm pregnant."Loki replied. I walked over and sat beside Loki who hugged me and said "Where is your captain Rogers today Skylar?" "He's in the lab having Tony and Bruce give Bucky a check up since he showed up on our door step last night and he saw me half naked."I replied "Oh so sargent Barnes is no longer lost. How did he see you half naked Skylar?"Loki asked."I had just gotten out of the shower and I heard the front door open. I thought it was Steve so I decided to flash him and I opened my towel and realized it was Bucky then I screamed and Steve walked in."I replied laying my head on Loki's shoulder."You must've been embarrassed Skylar." Loki laughed as Thor stormed out because Loki and I weren't even looking at him. Later on Steve, Bucky and Tony came up and found me and Loki cuddled up watching a movie and Tony said" Doesn't it bother you Cap to see them all cuddled up like that and they don't even break apart when we walk in the room.""Tony I know Skylar won't cheat on me and I've seen you and Thor in the same position with her and you never move so why should Loki and he's having you baby so trust him."Steve replied as he walked over and kissed my forehead. "So how is Bucky and when do I get to take him shopping."I asked looking at Steve."He's fine and how about tomorrow and why would you try to flash me Skylar? T onyhas Jarvis watching Loki so we heard the conversation." "To make you wanna do what we did before we went to sleep."I replied sheepishly. "You have no reason to be embarrassed you have a nice body from the glimpse I got." Bucky said as he looked at the floor."Thank I guess. What do you guys want for dinner?Steve we need to buy Bucky a bed and set up the other bedroom in the apartment for him."I said while giving Loki a good bye hug."How about meat loaf,mashed potatoes with gravy, macaroni and cheese and vanilla icecream for dessert. You don't mind Bucky staying with us till he gets on his feet?" Steve asked once the bed statement clicked in. "He can stay with us as long as wants or needs but he has to pull his weight with chores and bills once he gets a job. Oh I've gotta work tonite and it's forties night you guys should come check it out."I replied. So later that night after we had dinner I got dressed for work and Steve marveled at my sexy vintage female army officer uniform." Holy moley Skylar you are the cat's meow." Steve said. "Wow Steve cool it I'm a classy dame, and I expect you to try some more slang from closer to this century." I said as I handed them both army uniforms from the forties that were used for their ranks. Bucky was looking puzzled so Steve said" Skylar can produce anything she sees in a picture." "Wow she is amazing."Bucky said with a smile. After the guys got dressed we climbed into my SUV and headed to Club Era where I worked as a singer and manager. I sang a few songs before I took a break and when I went to check on the guys I saw Steve being cornered by a busty redhead so I walked up and said"He's been rationed so take a powder doll or I'll give you a knuckle sandwich. Don't go making a pass at him either cause he doesn't need to deal with a share cropper like you."

 _ **Bucky's POV**_

Wow Steve's girlfriend is a real pistol and she's so pretty, with her dark brown skin ,her chocolate eyes, her curvy body,her full lips and her black hair with the blue streaks."Skylar you can't threaten every girl that talks to me." Steve says to her as the stacked redhead walks away."You know how I get when it comes to you Stevie." she said before pulling him on to the dance floor and he ended up twirling her around like a pro Skylar must have taught him how. I notice that she has just as much energy as Steve does which means she was injected with super serum also. When we finally made it home it was nearly one am. I saw the look that Steve had in his eyes I knew that Skylar would be making the same sounds she made last night.

 _ **Skylar's POV**_

Steve began to take off my clothes and I stripped him. Once we got undressed Steve began to kiss his way down my body and once he reached my pussy he began to lick and suck on my clit once I was dripping wet I pushed him onto his back and began to ride his cock I felt eyes on me so I looked up and noticed that Bucky was watching us and stroking his hard cock we locked eyes and that sent me over the edge to a climax that made my whole body shudder and Steve followed soon after. The next morning Steve went into work at SHIELD so I sat down and asked" Why were you watching us Bucky?" "I wanted to be you the first time when I saw you the other night and last night I wanted to be Steve. The real question is why didn't you say anything to Steve about it?"Bucky countered with a smile. "To be honest it turned me on and I think Steve will be okay if we both tell him."I replied. We were out shopping for clothes later that day and some guy knocked me down and Bucky helped me up." Hey guy you knocked my friend down you need to say you're sorry." Bucky said to the guy. "The bitch needs to look where she's going." the guy said with a sneer. Bucky handed me the clothes he was holding and punched the guy and he was out cold." Wow you and Steve are exactly the same."I said as we walked away. Later we met Steve for lunch and told him about Bucky punching that guy."Thank you for defending her honor buddy." Steve said "I'm with you til the end of the line Stevie." Bucky said as the two shook hands.

 _ **Steve's POV**_

I'm gonna talk to them about it cause I see how Bucky looks at her so we can share her if she's ok with it but can she share me? I walk into the apartment and see the two cuddling and watching TV I still don't get how she can make anyone cuddle with her she's even made Natasha cuddle. "Skylar I need to talk to you and Bucky. I want us to all be together in a relationship which means we will share everything and make all decisions together. So are you guys okay with that?" I asked walking around in front of them."We are all good Steve because we were gonna talk to you aboutthe samething."Skylar said as she made room for me by scooting closer to that night we all undressed and once Skylar laid down Bucky was in her wet pussy and I was pumping in and out of Bucky's ass we all climaxed at the sametime. It was just as wonderful as I thought it would be.

 _ **A/N Review and let me know if you want this to continue.**_


End file.
